1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly to an area separation function which separates the text area and the image area derived from an input image.
2. Description of Related Art
In a digital copier for reading color and/or monochrome original documents and outputting color and/or monochrome documents, an optimal output image is determined by distinguishing between the text area and the image area of an input image by a text/image area separation function, and by changing the processing, calculation parameters, and the like relating to each area.
In the text/image are separation method, when a relatively broad area (for example a 33.times.33 pixel boundary) of the input image is used to perform text/image determination, a problem occurs where it is difficult to determine the text portion when small point, thin multiple image letters are used and are often mistaken determined to be images (design portions), causing an adverse effect on producing an optimum output image.